


Seventeen

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Teenagers, im not dead hey, phanfic, phanfic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: Dan Howell didn't expect to find his boyfriend outside his window late at night, nor did he expect breaking into a park and getting drunk together either.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr](http://serenehowell.tumblr.com/post/161400710945/seventeen)

The night was young. The moon was only starting to peek through the curtains of clouds, waiting to make its full appearance. A gentle mix of navy blue and grey swirled in the sky, dimly lit stars sprinkled like glitter. A summer breeze drifted in the air as it fought against the humidity that was hanging heavy. 

It couldn’t have been any later than 9 o'clock, Dan still had a full evening to waste away locked up in his room, glued to his laptop. He knew that most of the other seventeen year olds were making the most of their last week before the end of summer. Most likely they were getting drunk and sleeping with anything that had a pulse, but he much preferred spending his last moments of freedom in the sanctuary of his own room. He had friends of course and he could have easily been hanging out with them, but he had always favoured his own company over that of others.

The harsh glare of the laptop screen started to tire Dan’s eyes, as the light from outside started to fade, only the glow from the moon illuminating the room. He squinted at the screen, trying to stay focused on the mindless YouTube video he was watching, but his eyes were too sore.

He really needed to get his eyes tested.

With a sigh, Dan slammed his laptop shut and threw it down next to him on the bed. He lay there for a few moments, just staring at the ceiling, letting the various thoughts in his head swarm his mind. So lost in the sound of his thoughts, Dan almost missed the gentle tapping at his window. 

The increasingly loud banging at his window soon got his attention. 

“The fuck,” Dan muttered under his breath, glancing to his window and almost jumping off his bed in fright after seeing a shadowy silhouette. “Jesus fucking christ!”

The figure waved back at Dan after he did in fact fall of his bed, a toothy grin becoming clear on his face.

“Phil, what the fuck are you doing!” Dan loudly whispered after making out that it was his boyfriend outside and he unlocked the window. “Why are you outside my window, I do have a front door you know!”

Phil took that as an invitation to enter as he rather ungracefully clambered into Dan’s room, landing in an undignified heap on the floor, tightly grasping a backpack. 

“Well good to see you too Dan, and how’s your evening going?” Phil sarcastically mumbled, becoming quite comfortable on Dan’s carpet.

“You’re drunk,” Dan bluntly stated, helping Phil up onto his bed, “so what the hell are you doing here Phil.”

“You said you were going to Amber Wood’s party, but. You. Weren’t. There.” Phil punctuated each word with a tap on Dan’s nose and a pout on his face. “I wanted you to be there, you said you would be,” he fluttered his eyelashes as he inched closer towards Dan, who was sitting opposite him on the bed. 

“A house full of drunk classmates that I don’t know or particularly like, no thanks I’ll pass,” Dan scrunched his nose up, but with a slight trace of a grin on his face. 

“Yes but it was fuuuun,” Phil waved his arms around wildly, leaning closer into Dan, “there was dancing, hot girls, _and guys_ ,” he said with a wink.

“Ok, ok,” he gently pushed Phil away slightly, “why are you here though?”

“Well seeing as you’re obviously a _loser_ ,” Phil giggled, amused by his own childish insult, “I thought I would bring the party to you!” He reached into his backpack and brought out a bottle of cheap vodka that definitely had the potential to cause alcohol poisoning. “C’mon, let's go out and have _fuuuun_!”

“Hmmm, no thanks-”

“I’ll pass?” Phil cocked his eyebrow, copying Dan’s earlier statement. “C’mon Dan, let’s just go out and be seventeen, it will be-”

“ _Fuuuun_ ,” it was Dan’s turn to mock Phil, punctuating the word with air quotes. “My parents aren't home so you’re actually able to use the front door, imagine that!” Sarcasm was dripping in Dan’s voice as he stood by his bedroom door and pointed outside, hoping Phil would get the message.

“Fine,” Phil started to saunter towards the door, before stopping in his tracks, “I guess I’ll just have to go back to the party and tell Gina Matthews that you had a crush on her…”

“In year one Phil, I had a crush on Gina Matthews in _year one_ ,” Dan sighed at Phil’s pathetic attempt at blackmail, it was quite amusing really. 

“Yes, but- ugh fine!” Phil threw his arms up in the air before crossing them over his chest. “But I love you _so_ much and we spent barely anytime together this summer and we only have a week-”

“Ok, ok!” Dan interrupted Phil’s drunk ramblings, “I’ll come with you.” His voice softened and he gave Phil a lopsided grin, “but we’re using the front door this time.”

~

The moon was now out in its full bright brilliance, lighting up the street for Dan and Phil as they chattered mindlessly, wandering with no clear destination. Before they had left, Dan insisted that Phil drank some water and ate some biscuits to help soften the blow of his hangover the next morning. Somehow, it seemed to have helped sober him up a bit.

It was certainly an improvement from falling through Dan’s bedroom window. 

“So where are we actually going?” Dan asked after awhile of just walking, the dropping temperature starting to bite at his bare arms. 

“In all honesty, I don’t really know,” Phil sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as they passed their school, the grey building looking as soul-destroying as ever. “I don’t really have a plan, if you haven’t guessed.”

“We can go to Grove Park, it's shut at this time of night, but there’s a gap in the fence we can get through.”

“Well who would have thought! Straight A student Daniel Howell _breaking and entering_ , what _would_ mummy and daddy say?” Phil gasped in faux surprise, a light hearted tone in his voice. 

“Oi, shut up!” Dan gave Phil a playful whack on the arm. “I like to go and sit by the lake at night sometimes, it clears my mind.”

“I can’t decide if that's pretentious or poetic, I’m gonna settle on both, but it's the perfect place to get pissed on shitty vodka nevertheless.”

After another five minutes of walking, they had reached the rather run down gates of Grove Park, with a perfect human sized gap to squeeze through. Dan went in first, easily slipping through the metal bars. Phil however, had less success.

“Dan, I er, I think I might be stuck…” Phil said, tightly wedged in the gate. “A little help maybe?” 

Dan was in hysterics, the sight of Phil trapped in between two metal bars was enough to crack anyone up, and Phil’s whines were hardly helping.

“Dan, stop laughing!” Phil chastised. Tears started to stream down Dan’s face from laughing too much.

“Right, yeah, sorry-” Dan calmed himself down for a moment before bursting out into hysterics again, earning him a disapproving look from Phil. “I’m helping, ok ok!”

After a few rather harsh tugs, Dan managed to pull Phil through the gate. Unfortunately he didn’t quite have the right balance, quickly sending the pair tumbling into the grass. The landing was far from smooth, with Phil falling right on top of Dan.

“I can see now-” Dan forcefully shoved Phil off to the side of him, not enjoying having the weight of his boyfriend on top of him- “why you couldn’t fit through the gate.”

“Rude,” Phil gave Dan a playful punch on the shoulder in return, as they made themselves quite comfortable lying down in the grass, staring up at the night sky. 

“Should we just stay here, I can’t be bothered to go to the lake.”

“I agree, anyways, the trees by the lake cover the sky so you can’t see the stars.”

“Now _that_ was pretentious,” Dan noted, pointing his finger at Phil.

“Ok, but is anything about this not pretentious,” Phil sat up, turning to face Dan, “we broke into a park at night and now we’re lying down, staring up at the stars?” He pulled out the bottle of vodka from his bag. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.”

“Agreed,” Dan sighed.

Phil handed the bottle to Dan, letting him have the first drink. He knocked back barely a sip, before his face scrunched up in disgust.

“That tastes like piss,” Dan shivered, realising drinking neat, cheap vodka was not a great idea as he felt it burning his throat.

“It probably is piss,” Phil took his own swig, grimacing at the taste. “Cheers to that,” he raised the bottle in the air and Dan whooped in response.

They stayed like that for a while, just lying in the grass, talking about everything and nothing. Minutes, possibly even hours flittered away, being swept up in the cooling breeze as they lay together, even when conversation had dried up. Once silence had fallen, their hands comfortably linked together, resting on top of the grass. 

“We have one more year,” Phil mused, breaking the silence, “then we’re off to university, that’s scary, isn’t it?” 

“I try not to think about it, easier to forget about responsibilities,” Dan chucked to try and make his comment sound light hearted, but Phil could hear the truth behind it.

“We kinda have to though,” Phil turned onto his side to face Dan and gently played with a stray curl that was resting on his forehead, “our applications are due in January-”

“It’s August Phil.” Dan turned to Phil to see the genuine concern on his face.

“But still, there’s university open days and all sorts of forms to fill out-”

“Shhh,” Dan pressed a finger over Phil’s lips, shutting him up pretty quickly. “We’re gonna be bombarded with this shit when we go back next week, so let's just forget about it, just for tonight.” 

“But do you even have any idea what you’re doing?” Phil pushed Dan’s hand away, “I don’t remember you going to any open days.”

Dan nibbled at his lip, having obviously not given much thought to the situation. “I’ve been thinking about law…”

“Law?” Phil furrowed his brow, “you’ve never talked about law before.”

“Well I don’t really know what else to do, and I should get the grades for it,” Dan shrugged his shoulders, not sounding very confident in his plans, “it will make me look smart.”

“Make you look smart?” Phil raised his eyebrow, Dan’s reasoning was far from convincing. “Dan that’s bullshit and you know it.”

Dan sighed in response, his shoulders slumping in dejection. “I’m just…stuck, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing with my life and-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Phil ran his thumb across Dan’s cheek, trying to comfort his boyfriend. “It’s fine that you don’t know what to do yet, there’s still time.”

“So what are you doing then, Mr ‘I’ve-got-my-shit-together,’” Dan tried to steer the conversation away from him and his uncertain future. 

“Probably English, I’ve been looking at a course in particular in York...fuck that’s far away,” Phil sighed, reflecting on his thoughts for a moment, “far away from you.”

“Ew no, don’t say that,” Dan chuckled, “that’s way too fucking cheesy.”

“It’s true though, I’m gonna miss you,” Phil’s voice cracked, a tone of sincerity clearly audible.

“Hey, we’ve still got a _year_ yet, let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” Dan grabbed the bottle of vodka that was lying next to him and waved it around in the air, “the night is still young and we’ve still got more of this _delightful_ vodka to drink.”

“Really Dan-” Before Phil could finish, Dan had already knocked back a large amount of the vodka, his face contorting into an expression of displeasure.

He held out the bottle for Phil, who gently pushed Dan’s hand away, as he decided that he had already drunk enough that evening. “C’mon, _you_ said that you wanted to party,” Dan giggled, seeing that Phil was already regretting his earlier comments. “Let’s dance.”

“Dance?”

Before he could question it further, Phil was being pulled off the grass by Dan and almost lost his balance from the suddenness. Dan took the lead, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck, with his boyfriend following and placing his hands on Dan’s waist. 

“Slow dancing, eh?” Phil said, whilst starting to slowly sway side to side. “ _This_ is way too cheesy,” he shook his head, but Dan could still see the affectionate grin on his face.

Dan silenced any further complaining by leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on Phil’s lips. The kiss tasted of vodka and god knows what else Phil had drunk that night, but being under the stars and held in that tight embrace only made it better. Dan lingered for a moment, resting his forehead against Phil’s as the smile on his face only grew more. 

“I know that I have no fucking clue with what I’m doing with my life,” Dan muttered, taking in a deep breath, “and that’s scary, but I want to enjoy it. I want to do stupid things, I want to break in parks at night and drink cheap vodka.”

“Let’s do that then, toget-”

“Don’t you fucking dare say together, you sappy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a thing for the first time in fucking forever (well, six months). i am taking part in the pbb again this year and ive already started writing for that!
> 
> the title is taken from heathers and there are way too many self-indulgent references in this that im not sorry for.
> 
> find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
